Sash Lilac vs Jake Long
Intro Flyscratch: dragons the mythical giant reptillain beast speedsy: most dragons capture princesses but not these two fighters flyscratch: sash lilac heroine of freedom planet speedsy: and jake long the american dragon he's flyscratch i'm speedsy flyscratch: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle Sash lilac Flyscratch: sash lilac is a half water dragon of unknown origins she is believed to be the last of her kind and is believed to be trained by the red scarves speedsy: that is where she met carol tea flyscratch: after a brief rivalry they soon became friends but when a villain threatend to take over she had to spring into action sash can cut through metal defeated said villain and is able to spindash like sonic speedsy: she also possess blink dash allowing her to go at light speed the boost breaker allowing to create a shockwave damaging any enemy within range flyscratch: the dragon cyclone allowing her to hit enemies with her hair horizontally speedsy: her hair great it's dragon shantae flyscratch: anyway she has the dive kick allowing her to kick enemies diagonally multiple times the rising slash allows her to use her hair to uppercut enemies with her hair speedsy: dragon shantae flyscratch: okay i get it geez! finally there is her signature move the dragon boost she boosts herself up and launches herself like a comet damaging everything in her way speedsy: but despite this she does have flaws flyscratch: yeah sash is very temperamental and can also get ahead of herself and will often get mad when someone is hurt speedsy: plus she does have the tenancy to rush into battle but despite this, she is a high spirited girl who never gives up sash lilac: i will help those in need and protect my planet jake long flyscratch: in legend there is a special power given to those chose the ability to turn into a dragon speedsy: yep some old guy who is our opponent's grandpa taught this to his grandson enter jake long oh yeah classic disney flyscratch: jake long has slashing claws a thunderous tail and massive wings to fly he has met several magical creatures and lead an army to take on the hunts clan a gang he has defeated several along with his enemy the huntsmaster jake long has saved the magical realm and the real world multiple times speedsy: he can also acess different parts of the dragon just by saying them cool and to fully transform he says dragon up! flyscratch: but despite this jake has a few flaws he is arrogant cocky and careless plus he can get ahead of himself and keeps dreaming about his girl rose who turned out to be the huntsgirl and moved away and switched schools due to jake revealing himself as the dragon speedsy: plus he does get sidetracked and easily distracted so there is that but jake long is the magical protector of the nyc like the theme song says so yeah jake long: dragon up! fight intro flyscratch: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all speedsy: it's time for a...dragon battle! Battle sash lilac is seen walking on the area then sees carol on the ground crying sash: carol what's wrong carol: a big old dragon hit me sash: grr! he will pay then! sash lilac then went to the dragon who turns out to be jake long sash: you hurt my friend jake: hey she started it sash: shut up! your going down dragon! jake: whatever chameleon sash: i'm a dragon! jake: really i couldn't tell sash: alright that's it! FIGHT! sash lillac then charged at jake long jake long blocked and did a karate chop sending sash stumbling back but she landed on her feet and come back with a spindash knocking jake in the jaw jake: okay then let's see how you like this jake then breathed fire on lilac burning her hair sash: my hair okay that's it nobody gives me a bad haircut blink dash! sash lilac then went at light speed and attacked jake sending blood on him jake barely got out of there jake: dang your fast sash: dive kick! sash dive kicked at jake but he blocked it with his wings then hit sash with his tail sending her spinning into the ground jake followed forward flying jake: oh yeah in your face jake then gloated and did a little dance sash: oh yeah? sash then caught jake by surprise and then sash: boots breaker! this created a shockwave shocking jake making him blow out a puff of smoke jake: *coughs* ooh that smarts jake then flew to sash lilac and did a flying kick to her but she jumped and then sash: dragon cyclone with this sash lilac hit jake with her hair horizontally jake: oof! jake then growled then slash her with her claws hitting her directly giving her a slash mark sash: grrah!! jake: not so tough now eh? sash: i am not giving up with that sash lilac then did a massive combo on jake jake blocked with his wings jake: neither am i so instantly win jake then did a roundhouse kick to sash lilac jake: i told ya so but then he heard charging noises jake: say what?! sash lilac came bursting in sash: dragon booster! jake used his wings to block but it just made his wings fall off the stubs bleeding jake: ahh! my wings! sash: blink dash! sash did another blink dash slashing jake all up sash: now then let's finish this! rising slash!! with that sash lilac slashed jake in two making him scream jake: am man!!!!! jake long was dead as his blood corpse fell in two blood squirting out his torso sash: some dragon you were but suddenly she saw it was a cardboard surprising her as jake then came out of nowhere and scratched her jake: fooled you jake swooped into sash and breathed fire on her luckily she dodged but the second time she was badly burnt on the butt sash: ow ow ow ow hot ho hot! she then fanned the fire trying to put it out luckily she got some water and put it out as she sighed in relief jake just laughed making sash lilac angry so sash got into a spindash knocking jake to the ground jake tried to get up which he did but then sash came out of nowhere and got into an attack with force sash: blink dash! with that as jake got up he tried to block sash's attack but it was too great sash literally cracked under pressure as his skin starting cracking he turned into his human form sash: not so much of a dragon now are ya? sash lilac then used more force into her blink dash jake's flesh started to come off it was a bloody kinda of thing jake; no!!!!!!!!!! with that jake's whole body fell apart till there was nothing but his shoes sash: heh sash 1 human zero Results (sash lilac is seen comforting carol as jake's shoes get picked up by a bird) speedsy: aw man jake lost flyscratch: jake had a lot of advantages with his meeting of magical creatures but other then that sash trumped him in everything else she is faster more agile and has more attacks speedsy: plus with jake's many flaws of being cocky careless and arrogant jake had quite the ego so there is that flyscratch: also jake does tend to mess things up a lot so that alone gave sash the win speedsy: in the end jake was finished looks like jake got slashed by sash lilac flyscratch: the winner is sash lilac Next time Next time on death battle two warriors both have one thing in common....they're nuts "OH FREAKOUT!" FREAKAZOID VS Batmite: ambush bug? your an obscure hero even for this show AMBUSH BUG Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles